I miss you
by Tsuki-black-rose
Summary: this is my own twist on code lyoko the super computer doesn't get activated till there in the 10th grade so have fun reading miyuki is the main character she is in a sorta love triangle she like vincent but she loves shikai what will she do


it was late at night when miyuki here'd a sound a single thump but enough to wake her up though "what whos there i swear to god if its you shikai i'll punch you" she said in a scarish tone "relax its only me" viince-chan said " god why the hell are you here vince " i said in a relaxed tone " i was worried about you no duh" he said looking for the light switch , suddenly a burst of light shrouded the two vince sat next to me on the edge of my bed "how are you feeling " he said scaressly " whats with the tone" i said worried "..." he sighed in anxiousness "well you see i've been meaning to tell you this for awhile " he puased as we here'd a knock at the door " shikai is that you"  
i said annoyed " sound alil enthousiastic atleast " shikai said barrging in " hey atleast give some w-waring "i stammered as i remebered vince-chan was still whit me "well i can see your busy" shikai said in a harsh but apropriate tone "shikai wait its not what it look's like " i said pushing back tears (( the truth is i like shikai an vince but i don't wanna choose)) " ok then what is it huh tell me " shikai said a tear falling from his eye streaming down his cheek (( shikai is a rather emotional boy i wish i'd remeber that earlier)) "vince was checking on me because he was worried " i said now crying and biting my lip "its the truth shikai " vince blurted out while looking back at me " bullshit " shikai said now histarical he threw a small box with a purple ribbon on it at me  
end dream " yo miyuki wake up i need to talk to you" a familiar voice struck me " shikai " i blurted out while standing up " yeah its me " he said in a happy tone , i got to my feet and hugged him as tight as possible "do you remeber what happend in 7th grade"  
he said blushing "yeah what of it" i said poking for details " well um i l-love you" he said stammering " shikai" i said in a sad tone while tears streamed down my eyes , he leaned toward me an kissed me gently yet passtionastly on the lips "miyuki"  
he said in a seductive matured tone (( the box dummy go get it )) my inner thoughts told me " shikai the present back then" i said running off to my dorm room an grabbing it off my desk when i turned around there was shikai " i never threw it away " i said wheezing " anatawa hountoni baka" he said smiling while grabbing the box and opening it , he pulled out a shimmering purple stone ring afixxed in a sterling silver band " oh shikai its betifaul " i said excited he placed it on my right ring finger " hey miyuki whys you room door opened" vince-kun said in an annoyed tone , suprised i gasped " vince please go away i no longer like you " i said in a harsh yet sad tone.

" what the hells your problem that was two years ago " he said angry with me he looked at shikai "so i see you made your choice " he said in a a harsh rashinal tone " yeah i did " i said firmly shikai stepped infront of me " leave her alone vincent" shikai said in his mature voice vince lunnged at me slapping me in the face "baka i'm over you its been two years " he said psuhing back tears , he ran away "anatawa baka" he said while crying ,i fell to my knees shaking " are you ok" shikai asked concernded " yeah i'm ok " i said stil shaking shikai looked at the doorway and then back at me " he's heartbroken an theres no doubting it" he said with no feeling to his words  
late that night i tossed and turned in my bed wondering where vincent was (( go to sleep me you have class tommarow )) my thoughts told me i sighed and here'd a knock at my window i opened it " suprise "shikai said as i fell backwords "what the hell " i said in a hushed tone while he giggled i sighed with a smile (( what was i thinking just now )) i said in my mind " come on go back to your own dorm shikai we can get in serious trouble " i said worried 


End file.
